Started with a storm
by Oliviasvuelliot
Summary: What happens when Elliot and Olivia get stuck in snow storm? Will they start a new life together? E/O. Review! No hate please! Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

As Elliot finished up his paperwork, he couldn't help but notice how tired his partner looked.

She had bags under her eyes and she slumped as if she hadn't slept in days. Even looking so tired she couldn't have looked more bueatiful. Her hair, perfectly falling over her shoulders, they way she chewed on the tip of her pen so perfectly, everything about her was perfect. He was about to tell her she should go home when captin approached his desk.

"You two," he said pointing at his two best detectives. "I know it's late but we we have a homicide,up in the country, it's about a 4 hour drive pretty sucluded area. You can head up there tommorow if you wanna get some shut eye".

"No cap, we got this." Olivia said rubbing her temples as she grabbed her purse.

Olivia had fallen asleep on the passenger seat, and Elliot didn't want to wake her so he drove 3 hours untill he couldn't drive anymore, he pulled over to the side of the road and rested his head on the window. His breath fogged up on the glass and he looked over at his sleeping partner. The bags under her eyes had disappeared slightly . He had Olivia in his mind when he drifted off to sleep.

4 HOURS LATER

Olivia awoke shivering, she could see her breath. They were stopped. Why? She glanced outside to white blur. She didn't remember anything in the news about snow. Freak storm I guess , She thought to herself. She rolled down the window, immediately rolling it up when she felt the bitter chill of the cold air.

" El". She shook his shoulder

"Wake up". She shook him harder.

"Go back to sleep". He mumbled repositioning himself to be more comfortable.

"El there was a snow storm, it's so cold my hair starting freezing."

He opened his eyes and looked around, the trees were dusted with snow and there was at least 7 or 8 inches on the ground. Why hadn't they plowed the roads?

" I tried to check my phone to see if they were going to plow the roads soon but it's dead, can you check"? Olivia said showing him the screen that said battery needs charging.

"I left it at the precinct, let's listen to the radio and find out when these country road are going to be cleared." Elliot suggested turning the keys to the egnishion and starting the radio.

"And in other news, freak snowstorm hits New York, snow is still coming down and road crews are working hard to clear major roads, other will not be plowed untill Tuesda...". The news reporters voice trailed off and the heat stopped blowing from the vents.

"And the battery is dead". Olivia said putting her hand to her head.

Elliot looked around thinking of possible options they might have, we could stay in the car, or try to walk and find help.

He looked at the pitch black night sky, his watch read midnight.

"I guess we wait here." Eliot announced, "I think there's a blanket in the back."

Olivia looked back and caught the sight of the heavenly wool. She climbed back and unfolded it wrapping it around her shoulders. But then she looked up at her partner and relized he was shivering.

"Get back here and share this blanket with me before you freeze to death."

Elliot climbed back landing upside down. Olivia laughed at her clumsy partner and started to laugh, but then she started coughing, violently. He put his hand on her back and rubbed in circles.

"You ok"? He asked as Olivia placed half the blanket on Elliots lap.

"Mhmm, just alittle tickle in my throat.". She said pointing at her chest.

"Let's go back to sleep". Elliot suggested resting his head in the head rest.

Olivia placed her head on his shoulder and lifted her feet up on the seat becoming as little as possible to conserve heat. He wrapped his arm around her moving his head to the side so it rested on hers.

"It'll be ok, it'll be ok, it'll be ok". He repeated stroking her shoulder and once again thinking about Olivia as he drifted off the sleep.

6 AM

Olivia awoke to Elliot grunting lifted her head off his shoulder, rubbing the kink in her neck. She looked over at Elliot whose hands were in his crotch.

"What the hell"? She asked holding back laughter.

"I really need to use the bathroom." He replied ashamed.

Olivia could hear the urgency in his voice as he lifted one leg under himself and the other hung down not touching the floor.

Olivia tried not to giggle at his partners desperation.

"Wipe that smile off your face, if I go outside to pee I'll fucking freeze to death." He snapped.

Olivia looked outside, they still haven't cleared the roads. She pulled her jacket over her shoulder and pulled Elliot's on too.

"Come on, were gonna go walk, and see if we can find some help."

"Alright". He agreed standing up and stepping into the bitter cold. When he got up, Olivia noticed a wet spot on his seat and she couldn't help but give him a sympathetic smile as his cheeks turned rosie red.


	2. Chapter 2

3 HOURS LATER

It had been three hours since they started trudging through the snow, Olivia's hair was almost covered with Ice. Both their shirts and pants were soaked through. Elliot was jealous of Olivia's fuzzy ughh boots, little did he know those and her socks were completely soaked through, while his shoes were waterproof. They took small shuffles untill they came upon a small house, no cottage. Elliot started pounding furiously against the red wooden door but was answerd by silence. Olivia slumped against the house.

"I'm just so tired". She said sneezing and fighting the urge to sit down. She was getting sick, he could tell. Elliot started kicking the door.

"Elliot what are you doing"? Olivia exclaimed, her hand flopping into a bush, gingerly touching metal.

"Liv, this place is run down, no ones been here in awhile. Your sick and I wouldn't be suprised if we both have frostbite". He put his hand on her forehead. "Liv you are burning up, we need to get inside and get you out of these wet cloths". He said still trying to kick the door down but his toes were too cold.

"Here try this". Olivia smiled tossing him a key.

The gold key slid in the doorknob and turned to the right. Elliot held Olivia up as they stumbled to the couch. Elliot flopped Olivia onto a flower patterned couch and put her feet up, noticing how wet they were.

"oh my god, liv , why didn't you tell me your feet were this soaked, I would have switched with you." He said taking off her wet socks and rubbing her toes between his hands, desperately trying to warm them up.

"Oww , that hurts." She wailed and he stopped, she defiantly had frostbite.

"I'm cold." Olivia sobbed, tugging at her wet clothing and curling up into a ball.

"I know, I'm cold to. I'm gonna go see if I can find us something else to wear, now I want you to take off everything, all your wet cloths, and put this over you". He said tossing her an embroidered blanket as she took off her sweater, she was embarassed but knew how important it was to get out of wet cloths. "Ok I'm going to be right back with something else to wear". He said going down the hall into a bedroom. The wind howled furiously as he rummaged through a wardrobe. Whoever used to live here was extremely skinny. He found an oversized t-shirt that looked like it may fit Olivia as a night gown if he couldn't find bottoms to fit her. He spotted men's fleece pajama bottoms from the back the closet, and rethought them when dust flew everywhere, but decided he would rather be sneezing then freezing. He pulled them on,sighing in relief when the warm fuzz touched his skin. He squeezed himself into white t- shirt but then took it off again,as it was causing him ubstructed breathing,and walked into the bathroom. He shuffled through the medicine cabnit coming up with a bottle of Tylenol. He looked at the experation date, good this still had a month before it went bad. He glanced at the dosage, Olivia needed to take two table spoons, there was barely one. He took the bottle and snatched the t-shirt off the bedpost and made his way to the living room.

"Ok I need you to take this, it will help with your fever". He said handing her the bottle.

She took a swig, makeing a disgusted face, she hated liquid medicine.

"Can I have some water"? She coughed as Elliot handed her the t-shirt, as he nodded., heading towards the kitchen.

She slipped the shirt over her shoulders relizing there was no pants, and the shirt didn't quite go down far enough.

"What no pants"? She laughed wrapping the blanket around her bare waist.

"The person who lived here was sticks and bones". He said turning on the fosset, but nothing came out.

"Dammit, no running water." He grunted "I'm going to take a bowl and scoop some snow up from outside and you can drunk that ok?"

Olivia looked disgusted, she never ate snow, not even as a kid. "Sure" she said with a frown. Elliot opened the door scooping up a chunk of snow into a bowl and slamming the door shut in one quick motion, careful not to let any cold air come in contact with Olivia. He set the bowl down on the counter. "That should be ready to drink in a hour" Elliot said shuffling over and to Olivia, rubbing his shoulders.

"You cold"? She asked offering him as much of the blanket as she could without unwrapping herself, considering she had no pants.

He waved it off, looking for another blanket, but he couldn't find one.

"You sure?" Olivia smirked, urging the knitted blanket towards him.

He considered it, but then he looked at her toes again. They were still blue on the tips. He watched her cough and sneeze, relizing her cold was getting worse.

"No, you need it more". He said tucking the blanket under her feet making sure to cover up her toes. He sat down next to her feet and gently put his hands over the blanket on the tips of her toes. Olivia nodded letting him know he wasn't hurting her. He continued down her feet rubbing them inbetween his hands warming them up. When he reached the arch of her foot s he jumped.

" that tickles". She squirmed and giggled untill her partner releced her feet. She looked down at the pile of wet cloths, then folded her arms across her chest, embarrassed she had no bra on in front of her partner.

Relizing her uneasiness he stood up at the growling of his stomach. "You hungry"? He asked heading for the kitchen.

"No" she trailed off.

"What is it"? He asked.

" I umm... I need to use the bathroom". She said looking down at her frozen toes "But I don't know if I can make it up the stairs". She turned away ashamed .

"Hey" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, you don't need to be embarassed" he helped her stand up. " I'll help you".

She walked unsteadily about half way up the stairs, elliot walking behind her in case she fell . When she missed a step they both want tumbling down landing at the bottom of the stairs with a thud. Olivia landed directly on top of Elliot, there body's like pressed against one another.

"You ok?" She asked starting to get up but elliot held her in place. "What are you doing " she asked struggling to get away but relized his problem when his groin brushed against hers. She gave him a sypmithetic smile getting up trying not touch the bulge in his pants. "It's ok, you don't need to be embarrassed". She said repeating his words.

He looked away extremely embarassed. "No it's not liv, your my partner I'm so sorry". He apologized standing up and helping her get to her feet.

"El, I know you can't control it, it's a natural reaction, we work special victims, you should know that better then anyone". She explained trying to let elliot know that it really was ok. "But you know how you could make it up to me"? She teased.

"How"?

"Help me get to the bathroom without falling this time". She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

She had told Elliot to wait outside, even though he had already undressed her, she still had some pride left. After she was finished she studied the bathroom. It had a bueatiful marble counter, a small shower, not a tub a shower. She rummaged through the cabnit. An empty Tylenol bottle, must be what elliot gave her. She felt her forehead, it worked, her fever had gone away. Trying to look under the sink, she fell un able to keep her balance.

Elliot heard the commotion. " liv" he called out knocking on the door. " are you decent, can I come in?"

She laughed as he steeped in. "Yeah I just lost my balance".

"What were you doing?" He knelt down next to her.

"I was trying to see what sort of supplies we had". She said pulling out a half full box of tampons. "Well" she smiled "if were here for a while I'll be all set". She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed with her. "What else we got here"?

"Umm let's see, we got toilet paper, toothbrushes, towels, and a hair dryer. " she said taking the items out of the cabinet. She made an awkward face trying not to yawn but her body betrayed her and her mouth spread wide.

" let's get you to bed" he moitend towards the bedroom helping her get up.

She could walk better now, but he wraped his arms around her to steady her just in case. When they got to the bed he put her under the covers, tucking her in like a child.

" I'll just be downstairs on the couch ok"? He asked holding her hand.

"Elliot I know that that is the most uncomfortable couch in the world, were adults I think we can share a bed". She flipped the covers and sheets and he tucked himself in.

"Goodnight elliot". She said flipping to her side.

Ever since they met she a always slept on her side. He couldn't think of one time she slept on her back or stomach. He turned on his side too, but relized he was spooning her.

"Elliot" she asked "can I scoot back alittle I'm gonna fall of the bed"

this bed is small he thought. "Sure there's room"

She scooted back but he groaned when she moved a little to far. She laughed and moved forward a bit.

Elliot woke up, reaching his arm out for his partner. But his palm was filled with the coldness of the sheets. He opened his eyes and was scared for a minute when he didn't suddenly see his partners. But was eased when he heard her walking around down stairs. Walking. Good. He thought, her frostbite was better. He stood up moaning to the pressure on his bladder. Stumbling into the bathroom he noticed the cabinet door open. Going to close it, he saw the tampon box pulled to the front. He smiled shutting it and catching a glance at the yellow wrapper in the trash. When he was finished he wobbled down the stairs to find olivia munching on dry cereal.

"Mornin". She smiled.

"Hey" he took a handful from her bowl.

She pulled the bowl closer to her. "Mine". She stated and continued eating.

Elliot chuckled, she always got protected of her food this time of month.

He looked through the cabinets for something else to eat, but just came up with the cereal some crackers and jelly, expired jelly. He sighed as he took a bite of a stale cracker. He took a swig of the melted snow then offered it to olivia. She was disgusted but gave in to her thirst. She cringed when the snow water travled down her throat. When she was done with it he took the bowl back and finished it off. He opened the and looked outside. "Fuck"'he muttered under his breath. They had cleared the roads once but were covered in snow again. The storm wasn't lighting up. He scooped up some snow and shut the door quickly. He sighed knowing what he had to do before the roads were terrible again.

"Do you have money"? He asked looking through his empty wallet.

"I think I have a twenty and I have my debit card, but elliot you can't be thinking of going out there".

"Olivia we won't survive, now remember that little convenience store we passed? It should be open today, now I'm going to get enough supplies for at least a week."

" a week"? Her eyes widend "elliot I don't want to be here that long".

" honey, these roads are terrible and just in case it gets worse i want to make sure we have what we need, is there anything you want"? He asked.

"Umm yeah, can you get me some more tampons"? She crossed her legs.

"Of course, I'll be back soon".

And he left. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. She watched out the window as his figure disappeared into the snow.

When he arrived at the store he was relieved to find it was open and had heat. And when he entered he was suprised to find it was a department store, something along he lines of Walmart. Good, he could buy some cloths. He tugged at the wet cloths he had to put back on to go out.

He picked out a package of socks, they could share, he thought. He added a wool sweater, a pair of sweatpants and underwear for olivia. He hoped they would fit, he didn't know her size. He put in some sweatpants and a cheap t shirt for himself. Then went to the bath aisle. He picked up a box of tampons and some men's/womens shampoo and threw them into the cart. He threw in some Tylenol to, just in case olivia got sick again. Food was a different story, what should he get? He put about ten cans of soup, ten water bottles, a package of crackers, milk, Cheerios, a package of hot dogs and some hamburger meat, along with bread and eggs into the cart. Shit, he thought. How the hell am I gonna carry all this?

As he approached the register he wondered how olivia was doing. Thinking of her he picked up a chocolate bar at the register, they were her favorite food.

"How did you get here"? The cashier asked.

"Oh I umm walked." He looked around, he was the only customer there.

"That will be 113 dollars and 63 cents"

He swiped the card, he felt guilty spending her money, but he knew it was necessary.

" umm I have a long walk home" elliot started

"Want to take the cart"?

"Thank you so much " he said traveling into the snow again.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was getting worried. The snow was starting to get worse and it wasn't going to light up. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door, but forced herself off the couch anyway.

" oh my god elliot thank god I was getting so worried!" She exclaimed wrapping him in a hug trying to warm him up.

" what did you buy out the store?" She laughed looking at the cart.

"Almost" he chuckled showing her what he got.

"It's a good thing you did because were going to be here at least the next couple days, I got that radio working " she pointed to a radio. " it said that this storm is only going to get worse, then it like blew up and started smoking" she tried to explain.

"Well" he said shuffling through bags and putting away food. " I got food, batteries, matches so we can start that fireplace. And stuff for you." He said handing her the bag with her clothing the tampons and the chocolate. She smirked when she saw the chocolate bar.

"Cloths"? She asked.

" uhh yeah I just guessed your size but I thought it was necessary, you can't just where a tshirt for the next couple of days."

He laughed when she crossed her hands in front of her.

" oh right sorry"

" don't worry about it just go get dressed". He moitend her to the bathroom.

She shuffled through the bag seeing what he got her. Underwear? She stared at it, then laughed, typical elliot, she knew he had a crush on her, it was cute actually. And if he asked her, she would get together with him.

Walking out of the bathroom he greeted her.

" hey how do they fit "? He asked.

"Good, but umm, you got me panties?" She giggled.

" sorry didn't know your bra size". He laughed

She laughed and then crossed her arms across her chest, once again relizing she had no bra on in front of her partner.

"Liv" he started "two minutes ago you had no pants on". He said pulling arms back down to her sides. " liv, with umm what happend to me last night" he looked down to his crotch. "There's going to be no personal space between us".

"Ok" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm cold" she shivered against him.

"I know me too, let's take a shower". He said leading them to the bathroom.

"Woah, together"?

"Well, we don't have to but if we took one together we could stay in longer because we don't need to save hot water for the other". He explained

"This isn't just some trick to get in my pants is it stabler?"

" no, of course not" he said jokingly, if only he was joking.

"Well ok" she gave in. " but I'm not standing in there naked with you, I'm keeping the towel on"

" ok me too" he agreed.

When they were in the bathroom she turned around respectivly for him to get his towel on and he did the same for her, though it took all his will power.

" ok you can turn around now". She said adjusting the towel holding it so it wouldn't fall.

He started the water hoping that it would warm up, the water gods obleyed, the water warmed up. And he and olivia stepped in.

"Well this is awkward". She said being up against her partner. Her crotch was basically against hers and her breasts against his chest. Even though they had towels on the sexual tension between them was incredible.

"Wow" olivia said using both her hands to hold up her towel now. "This water feels really good but the towels getting heavy." She slumped against the wall.

"Oh I almost forgot" he said grabbing the shampoo off the counter.

" did I ever tell you I loved you" she said jokingly struggling to grab the bottle of shampoo.

"Mmm" he grunted and shifted uncomfortably, even though he knew she was joking, it just made him happy to hear that.

"Uhh, el could you help me? I can't get the shampoo in my hair without dropping the towel."

" of course turn around gorgeous."

Oh god. How could he let that slip? What would olivia say? She didn't react to it. In her mind it never happened. She did take it as a complimeant though. He slipped his hands into her silky hair. God. Her hair was perfect. Everything was going perfect. Untill her towel fell.

" oh my god" she yelled jumping out of the shower covering her breasts with her hands, crossing her legs".

" liv liv calm down it's not like I've never seen a naked women before" he soothed staring at her amazing body, he noticed her curves, and a tampon string between her legs.

" I know but you my partner and I , it's not , this isn't, it was a bad idea." She babbled standing there shivering.

"Let me get your towel." He bents down to pick hers up only to have his fall off.

She couldn't help but stare at his fairly obvious erection, she uncovered herself with her hands exposing her bare body.

"Do you want to-"

"Take this to the bedroom"? She finished his sentence.

" I would love to" she purred " but you don't care that I'm on the rag"?

" olivia you don't know how long I've waited for this, bleeding, broken, dirty, even bald, you will alway be gorgeous to me".


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but you guys wanted more!

"Mmmm" olivia moaned in her sleep, opening her eyes to find her partner, her lover, just watching her.

"Hi"

"Hi" she returned running her nails across his bare chest. "Whatcha doing?" She asked playfully kissing him on the ear.

"Just watching you sleep. Liv your so bueatiful". He wrapped his arm around her back snuggling into her arms.

"El, I waited to say this for so long"

"'What is it liv"?

" I love you", she paused, "I love you so much".

"I know baby, I love you too, and I don't care if I need to quit my job, but I want us to be together, forever" he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

"I want to be with you to". She said holding back tears. Her stomach growled and Elliot chuckled.

" let's get some breakfast".

Olivia sat on the couch with her chocolate bar and elliot placed a bowl of cereal in his lap. She wore her sweater and sweatpants, he wore the fleece pajamas and his t shirt. Nibbling on her chocolate bar she looked up when he spoke.

" so what does this mean for us"

"El, I don't know it's the fever talking but all I know is that I want to lean into your arms, have you wrap me up, and we should never pull apart." As she was speaking they were doing just that. She leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, not letting go.

"Honey"?

"Yes el"?

"'I love you fantasy and all but I do have let go of you unless you want me to pee myself again."

She laughed giving him a soft but loving kiss on the lips before finishing her choclate bar while he scurried up the stairs to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

You think I should put some smut in the next chapter? Review!

"So what do you want to do today Elliot "? She seemed dazed

"Well I saw some board games in the closet, maybe we could play one?" He says opening the closet and looking through the stack of games. "We got, monopoly, cards, checkers, and chess what sound fun"?

She clumsily walked over to him steeping on her own feet. " the game in your pants" she smirked giggling and gripping his jeans.

" liv you know I love you but you don't seem well are you ok... Holy shit liv your burning up, I think your fever came back, maybe that's why your so doped" he tried to lead her to the couch but she collapsed in his arms.

" ok baby let's get you to the bed and I'll get you some Tylenol."

He settled her into bed tucking the covers up under her chin. Placing a bottle of water and the pills beside her bed she grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed.

"Stay with me please, I don't feel good" she whimpered. "I hate being sick"

" I know honey, but take these" he handed her the pills and she gulped them down." They will take care of your fever in a little bit, and tell me what doesn't feel good".

"My stomach" she pouted making a sickening face. She felt her stomach turn and wretch. Oh no, she thought.

"Liv are you gonna throw up"?

" I think so" she muttered standing up and running to the bathroom. He followed behind her watching as she hurled herself over the toilet. He rubbed her back in circles trying to make her feel better.

" I hate throwing up" she sobbed.

" I know, I know, I know"

" wait, I know why I'm sick, I'm so stupid, can you get me that choclate bar wrapper"?

He brought it back to her and she read the label.

"This is semi-sweet choclate, something in it makes me sick and gives me a fever, I usually throw up once though, but the fever doesn't wear off for a few days, and I just have to stay in bed and rest untill it wears off. "

"I've never heard of that liv what does it happen"?

" I don't know my doctors never figured it out" she blushed " I'm just sorry you had to see me get sick"

" olivia first of all I was the stupid one who bought you the choclate bar and second of all someday I plan to make you my wife" he paused to see her reaction " and I will take care of you in sickness and in health".

" elliot it's not your fault it was sweet to get me choclate, you couldn't have known, I should have been more cautious. And I like the sound of that wife thing" she mentioned all giggly.

" come on silly, let's get you back to bed" he hoisted her up and settled her in bed again.

"Now I'm gonna lay down next to you and you try to fall asleep but tell me if you think your gonna throw up again and I'll help you try to make it to the bathroom okay"?

"Mhmm" she mumbled flipping to her side putting her back to elliot. He copied her movement and flipped on his side, resting his arm on her shoulder, pulling her close, feeling the heat of her body against his. They fit perfectly, like puzzles pieces. She breathed hard, sighing even. She tried to fall asleep but she just couldn't with his erection pressing into her butt. He ground his hips against her, holding her close. She didn't think he was doing it intentionally, and she wouldn't have minded, if she wasn't feeling so sick. She giggled again. Fevers always made her silly.

Hours later She flipped the covers off her body when she woke up, sweating.

"Don't worry that's just your fever breaking." Elliot pushed his fingers through her wet hair.

"Ew" she mumbled rolling herself out of bed. She took off the sweater, leaving her exposed in her bra. Elliot just watched, staring at her perfect body. She pulled on the t-shirt feeling satisfied because it wasn't soaked with sweat.

Groaning and tiredly stretching out he asked " you want some food"

"Elliot, I'm worried, what if they never find us here! We could die!" She broke down into tears becoming hormonal and emotional.

Trying to take her seriously he stroked her back repeaditavly, " trust me we will be ok, we have enough food for at least a few days and even before that cragen will send someone looking for us."

She cried harder. "I love you so much" She clenched her lower abdomen.

"Bad this month isn't it"? He chuckled.

"Yeah' she sniffled.

Thanks for for all the support guys!


End file.
